A number of problems are associated with the use of closed containers, the majority of which are directed to the inability to inspect the container contents. Suitcases are one such container that are used an incalculable amount of times per day by the public for securement of personal effects. The contents of the containers are considered personal and protected from an unreasonable search. Unfortunately, individuals have abused this privilege by concealing weapons, drugs, and/or explosives in such containers while traveling in the same mode of transportation as the law abiding citizen. For this reason security measures must be taken when closed containers are encountered.
The problem with a closed container in an airport setting cannot be overstated. The most important consideration is the ability to defend against terrorists or the like who are intent on smuggling explosives or weapons onto an airplane. Airlines are considered prime targets for such attacks due to the high concentration of people in a small area. The detonation of even a small explosion in an airplane can cause a catastrophic result. The X-ray machine has severely curtailed the ability to board a plane with a concealed metal weapon, however, plastic explosives are not easily detected.
Numerous methods are currently used to detect explosives as well as illegal drug smuggling. Each method is affected by how the materials are packaged. For instance, dogs have a sense of smell over one thousand times that of a human. For this reason, dogs are commonly used for purposes of detecting explosive materials and/or drug paraphernalia. The dog is brought near a package and allowed to sniff the package in hopes that enough of the air borne contents has leaked out of the package to allow detection of the material within. However, effectiveness is based upon the sloppiness of the person who prepared the container and whether sufficient openings exist to allow vapors to escape. If a gas chromatograph detector is used, the container must have a movement of gas for any detection to occur. A dog can create a small vacuum to cause gas movement. However, the problem with a dog is the amount of training, retraining and positive reinforcement required to maintain the alertness of the dog. In addition, a dog can be subdued by fatigue and other problems that would affect a biological detector.
Current laws maintain privacy to a suitcase in the same manner as a home unless there is a reasonable suspicion so as to allow the baggage handler to force open suitcase locks. Thus, should a terrorist package an explosive material securely within a sealed suitcase, it may not be possible to detect the contents of the suitcase by use of devices collecting in the market. Such devices include those used for detecting of explosives by mechanical sniffing. In this device, the suitcase is sent through a machine wherein a vacuum is drawn on the suitcase in hopes of drawing gases. The gases are directed to electron capture detectors, masks, spectrometers, chromatographies, pyrolyzer, ion mobility spectrometers, or nitric oxide chemiluminescence analyzers for detecting of explosives. The mechanical devices are generally slow and fail to provide the selectivity to distinguish explosive material from other nitrogen containing compounds such as nitrogen oxide, halogenated solvents and perfumes. However, such devices would be more reliable if the contents of the suitcase were exposed, or confronted with a known gas. If a suitcase is closed for a period of time, certain perfumes can become stagnant and cause false reading in a gas detecting device. Unlocking of a suitcase for purposes of ventilating of contents is highly unlikely despite the common use of the suitcase for concealing of the explosives and/or drug paraphernalia. In fact, many suitcases are separated from the owner making access impossible without breaking the lock.
Thus, the problem with the prior art gas detection devices is the inability for the devices to operate in a proper environment, i.e., where access to the suitcase contents is made possible. Should the contents be exposed, or well ventilated, most any detector currently on the market may be sufficient. Another problem with closed containers is the concealment of parasites or insects. The insects may be on fruit or clothing and innocently brought into the country. If the insect is released, the result is the infestation of crops or illness to individuals once introduced into the environment. Correct procedures is to ban fruit from crossing state or county borders. However, fruit is constantly shipped in a closed container and the shipper may not know what is in the container.
Still another problem with closed containers is that the clothing may pick up odors. This may cause the spoliation of all clothing within the container. For instance, should an individual leave a wet piece of clothing in a suitcase, such as a bathing suit, the remaining clothing may take on a musty or mildew smell. While the remaining clothes are not dirty, such a smell can be offensive causing the individual to seek immediate cleaning.
Yet another problem occurs when fragile materials are shipped which can be adversely affected by severe changes in humidity, temperature or pressure. For instance, a collector often finds it necessary to transport collections of postage stamps which could be ruined if kept in too moist an environment. Alternatively, the transport of certain types of coins might require an inert environment so as to avoid the formation of tarnish which would then result in the need for immediate polishing of the coins.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a device that may be incorporated into a closed container that allows for the external introduction of a gas, such as air, dehumidified air, or an inert gas such as nitrogen, into a suitcase utilizing a positive displacement pump, in a most preferred embodiment a peristaltic pump, which insures that equal volumes of gas flow through the inlet and outlet to obtain a flow through ventilation so as to allow for a purge effect into a gas analyzer for the detection of illegal substances placed therein. In addition, what is needed is the ability to fumigate contents in the closed container to rectify odors or destroy infestation. Furthermore, what is needed is the ability to isolate the contents of the closed container in a controlled atmosphere.